


Our Omega

by ResonantCrimson



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha Cloud, Alpha Tifa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/M, M/M, Omega Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonantCrimson/pseuds/ResonantCrimson
Summary: Feeling a pull towards 7th Heaven, Robin never expected to find what he did within the bar.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 4





	Our Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching the remake and it got me into Cloud x M!Robin again. And then I've been seeing a lot of Cloud x Tifa stuff on my Twitter, and went huh. Interesting. So... I decided to throw all three of them together for the hell of it. Hopefully you enjoy my madness just as much as I did. XD
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated. Flames will be used to roast these lovely marshmallows I have sitting here. ;3

He feels the beast, wanting to come to the surface, every damn day. Nothing seems to quell its thirst for blood and destruction. 

Robin fights with Grima for control, and knows he’s slipping. Grima is powerful, and Robin knows he isn’t. After all, he’s a lowly omega, an unbonded one at that. Maybe… maybe if he had an alpha, Grima would stop demanding to take over his body, but Robin shakes the thought away.

He’ll never have an alpha. He’s too weak, even by omegan standards.

The white haired tactician has been in this world for a while now, although he knew nothing about it even still. He does see alphas and omegas living in harmony and content, and even betas seem respected. It’s a total flip from what he’s used to in Ylisse.

Chrom was trying so desperately to change the power balance between alphas and omegas, yet the halidom was so set in its way, Robin knew it would take years, decades even, before things were different.

Maybe that’s why he was sent here, to see some worlds are vastly different from what he was used to. Yet even though he saw people living in harmony, there was still an edge of darkness.

There also seemed to be a power struggle between the different… sectors? Robin recalls they were called that. The higher ups looked down on those in the slums like they were garbage. However, even this was better than what was going on in his old world.

Robin wandered for a long while until he came across a bar of sorts. It seemed to be a beacon of light for those living in the slums. He had no money, so it felt wrong to go in without buying anything. But something was compelling him to enter, so he did.

Inside stood a man and woman, both alphas, Robin could tell from their scent. The man had spiky blond hair and muscles in all the right places. And when he turned to look at him, Robin noticed the woman was well built in her own way, but not overly, with kind ruby eyes and long black hair.

“Welcome!” the female alpha says cheerfully. “What can I get for you?”

“I… um… I have no money. I’m sorry.” Feeling stupid for even coming in, Robin turns to leave, but a strong grasp on his bicep stops him. Turning, he sees the male alpha looking at him, blue eyes seeming to bore a hole in his soul. “I… I’m sorry, can I help you?”

“You’re an omega.”

The female walks over to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Cloud, leave him be.”

“No. Tifa, he’s it. He’s the one we’ve been waiting for.”

Robin looks between Cloud and Tifa, feeling confused. The conversation was obviously about him, but he had no idea what was going on. “I… I’m not sure… how I can… help?” the omega says lamely, licking his lips. The pheromones Cloud is emitting draw him in, but he fights against it. He absolutely _does not_ want to be some alpha’s new fucktoy.

“How do you know for sure?” Tifa asks, seeming to ignore Robin’s query. But she looks at him, concern coloring her eyes, and Robin feels he can trust her. More than Cloud, anyway.

“Can’t you _smell him?_ ” Cloud exclaims, seeming annoyed that Tifa can’t pick up on whatever he is. “Isn’t your alpha calling to him?”

Tifa gives a hesitant smile, looking between the pair. “I admit he does smell better than every omega I’ve met, but… that doesn’t particularly mean he’s ours, Cloud.”

“...” Cloud sighs heavily, finally letting go of Robin. “He’s calling to me. He might not be _your_ omega, but he’s _mine._ ”

Robin, finally picking up on what’s going on, blinks rapidly. “Wait, I’m yours? What's going on?”

Tifa tries to touch Cloud, to seemingly attempt to placate him, but the alpha growls, stopping her in her tracks. “Cloud…” she murmurs, heaving her own sigh. “I’m sorry,” she says, finally addressing Robin. “Cloud and I are bondmates, but he always itched for an omega, while I never did.”

Robin simply stares at her, finally comprehending what’s going on. “You two are… bonded? But you’re both…”

Cloud turns to look at him, and Robin sees the desire burning in those strangely colored eyes. “Alphas can bond. It’s rare, but it happens.” He moves towards Robin again, gripping his arms so hard Robin is sure they’ll be bruises there later. “I love her, but… I can’t deny the pull.”

Robin’s eyes widen. He can’t deny it any longer; the strange feeling he felt before was his omega calling out to Cloud’s alpha. And, when he looks at Tifa, he feels it crying out for her as well. “I… don’t want to get in the way of your relationship…”

Tifa’s hand touches his head so softly Robin doesn’t feel it at first. But when her fingers comb through his white tresses, a sense of peace and calm covers him like a warm duvet. “Alphas and omegas are meant for each other, no one can deny that,” the woman says gently, and Robin looks at her, seeing a smile curl her lips. “Cloud and I were just a rare exception. But…”

Torn between curling closer to Cloud or leaning into Tifa’s touch, Robin simply stands there, looking between them. “But?”

“I couldn’t feel it at first, not like Cloud did.” Tifa touches his back and dusts her fingers across it. “But now I can. You are our omega, the one we’ve been waiting for for so long.”

Robin can’t believe what’s happening. Not only did he find one alpha, he found two. A low submissive sound bursts from his throat when Tifa’s fingers graze across his mating gland, and a possessive growl rumbles from Cloud’s chest as his own hand wraps itself around Robin’s waist to pull him closer to a broad chest.

“Everyone’s asleep,” Tifa whispers, her voice coated with something Robin can’t quite place. “Our apartments are far too small for what we want to do, but I have a secret room in the bar. Come on.”

A squeak drips from Robin’s lips as Cloud lifts him bridal style and follows Tifa to whatever secret room she was talking about. She stops in front of a door, taking a key out of her pocket and inserting it in the lock, then opens it, stepping inside with Cloud quick on her heels.

The room itself is large, and a king sized bed rests in the middle of it. It’s painted a deep red, adding to the sensual mood, and there’s multiple shelves and bookshelves littered throughout. 

“I used to… bring people here before I bonded with you,” Tifa murmurs, a tiny smile resting on her countenance as she looks at her bondmate. “And I sometimes come here when I want to get away from everything.”

“Interesting,” is Cloud’s reply as he walks towards the bed, setting Robin on it. “We’ll have to make use of it more often.”

“Mhm,” Tifa utters in response, climbing on one side of the bed as Cloud goes on the other, Robin squished between them. “You felt him first, so you go.”

Robin’s about to say something before his words are sealed off by Cloud’s lips. A mewl bursts free as the alpha forces his tongue within his mouth and rubs against Robin’s own, a thin line of drool trickling down their lips from the deep kiss. Robin clutches at Cloud’s shoulders, heart hammering loud in his ears, as the room becomes thick with their pheromones.

Yet Tifa, despite being obviously affected, simply glides her fingers through Robin’s hair, not doing anything more. It’s an obvious sign of trust and respect between her and Cloud, and Robin wonders how long they’ve been bonded to have such a deep level of it.

Robin is so absorbed in that thought and the kiss that he doesn’t feel Cloud remove his clothes until the cool air presses against his bare skin. A shiver passes through his frame as his cock stands hard against his stomach and slick starts to coat the sheets. 

An almost feral growl drips from Cloud as he pulls away, pupils blown so wide his eyes are almost black. “Mine,” the alpha snarls, moving down Robin’s body until his face is practically buried in Robin’s groin. The slick he produces starts to become even thicker and heavier as Cloud’s tongue gives a lick to his hole, and Robin can’t help but mewl as Cloud starts to tongue fuck his hole like he’d die if he didn’t.

Robin can smell Cloud’s arousal, but another whiff of the air lets him smell Tifa’s as well, though hers is quite dumbed down compared to Cloud’s. He looks at her, seeing her eyes blown wide as well, though not as heavily as her bondmates, and how she constantly wets her lips.

“Cloud…” Robin gasps out, feeling extra sensitive because of how hard Cloud’s tongue is fucking him. Cloud grunts, his own way of telling Robin to continue. “Let… Let Tifa have some fun too. Please?”

Another growl erupts from Cloud at those words, but he looks up from Robin to look at the younger alpha, and sees something in her Robin didn’t. “Fine,” is all he says in answer. 

Tifa practically jumps Robin at those words, sliding her lips against his as her deft fingers wrap themselves around his weeping erection. She takes complete and utter control of the kiss, dominating Robin’s body and mind, and the sensations make his slick come even faster, something Cloud seems to appreciate if the low snarl is anything to go by.

She runs her fingers across the head of Robin’s cock, pulling away from the kiss to lap and suck at his neck. The room is even thicker with their pheromones, so much so it would wake anyone up from a dead sleep, but the triad don’t care. All they care about is pleasing each other.

Robin’s whole body is a live wire, responding to each and every thing Cloud and Tifa give him. It’s not surprising he cums, beads of white coating his stomach and Tifa’s fingers, but he still feels aroused, something that surprises him. But Tifa moves off Robin’s neck, putting the fingers coated with Robin’s cum between her lips, a growl of appreciation slipping from between them as she laps up his spunk like a delicacy.

Finally, the alphas stop their assaults on his body, but only to disrobe their clothes. Robin can’t help but stare at these gorgeous alphas as their bodies are revealed to him. If he wasn’t attracted to them before, he definitely is now.

Cloud is the first to move, the tip of his own erection pressing against Robin’s slicked hole. He wastes no time pushing the first inch inside, Robin’s heat swallowing his girth completely. And Tifa moves so her creamy thighs are on either side of Robin’s face, her dripping sex pressing against his lips.

Robin knows what to do without words. His tongue darts out to lap at Tifa’s folds, then giving deep sucks and nips to the bud of her clit, and she seems to enjoy it as lewd moans fall from her lips. Cloud, on the other hand, moves his hips in an almost violent fashion, seeming desperate to chase his release. And Tifa humps her heat against Robin, seeming desperate as well for her own orgasm.

The first time doesn’t last as long as they would like. A growl drips from Cloud as he thrusts his hips, cock pulsing deep within Robin. And Tifa squeals as her own orgasm comes, her juices filling Robin’s mouth and splashing on his cheeks. Finally, Robin climaxes a second time, more streams of white coating his stomach.

Their chests heave as they come off their high. Robin feels Grima disappear from his mind, and he almost wants to cry. He hadn’t felt this grounded in what feels like forever. Tifa curls on one side, Cloud on the other, and he feels safe within the embrace of his alphas.

But it’s not over yet. His mating gland throbs, wanting the mark of the alphas it knows are his. The alphas seem to pick up on this, and Cloud is the first to hover over Robin, nuzzling his face in his neck as his tongue laps at the gland, then fangs dust across it.

“Ready?” Cloud whispers, voice low. Robin nods, wrapping one arm around Cloud while the other secures itself around Tifa. The blond alpha nods, finally, finally sinking his fangs within the gland, making Robin gasp.

He feels their bodies and souls connect, but it doesn’t feel complete. Cloud moves off, letting Tifa do the same as he did. The female alpha licks below Cloud’s bite before digging her own fangs beneath the first one. Finally he feels sated and complete as Tifa moves off, both alphas cocooning him within their arms.

And, at last, Grima lets out a howl before disappearing from his mind for good, and tears drip down Robin’s cheeks. He’s free. Finally, he’s free.

His alphas wipe at the tears and he can feel their worry. But he doesn’t say anything, instead burying his face within Cloud’s chest as Tifa curls behind him. 

Robin never expected to meet his alphas like this, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

He’s never been happier and more free.


End file.
